SUMMARY Finite element analysis has become an indispensable tool for research and discovery in the biomedical sciences. Historically, the lack of a software environment that was tailored to the needs of the field hampered research progress, dissemination of research and sharing of models and results. Investigators previously relied on commercial software, but these packages were not geared toward biological applications, were difficult to verify, and precluded the easy addition, extension and sharing of new features. To address these issues, we developed the FEBio software suite, a FE framework designed specifically for analysis in biomechanics and biophysics. FEBio employs mixture theory to account for the multi-constituent nature of soft and hard tissues, unifying the classical fields of irreversible thermodynamics, solid mechanics, fluid mechanics, mass transport, chemical reactions and electrokinetics. Despite the popularity of the FEBio software suite, we have never been able to fully address the needs of our user base in terms of dissemination and training. The overall aim of this project is to develop an integrated software environment for FEBio to deliver new approaches for digital training and dissemination to our user community. This will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) Create a unified graphical software environment that encompasses the entire FEBio analysis pipeline. 2) Develop a model sharing environment for FEbio. 3) Develop digital training materials and virtual training courses to serve and expand the FEBio community. We will partner with laboratories that already use FEBio to evaluate these advancements in training and dissemination. These new mechanisms for training and dissemination will improve the accessibility of FEBio?s broad simulation capabilities, creating a larger, more collaborative user group that spans a greater range of technical disciplines.